Of Two Blades
by NoneKnowme
Summary: The first thing I saw was my master...a fire god...and a clockwork... Soon, I was thrust into the mystery of these galaxies, with him at my side... GalaxiaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Yay, my third fanfic! That I updated super fast! This one , I think, is one of my better ones.

Chapter 1:

Twas a time long ago, of when only light and shadows ruled the universes. None knew me then, before I was created, before the hammer fell and liquid cooled. I was told I was a pile of scrap metal in the back, just there in case of emergency gold loss in the blacksmiths cavern.

Then I was born.

I don't remember much about the experience. I felt shudders through the lower half of my body, you could say, and of a steaming red cut jewel placed on my head. That's when I saw the blurry outlines of a humanoid, who I later found out was a smith.

After so, there came a nice hot day in a red rocky room and an exhausting two hours of running against a grinding stone.

Twas about that time when the water came.

I awoke as if though been violently shaken from a good dream. The walls lost their paint-like texture, the floor stopped being fuzzy and the whole room lost its dreamy quality. Gently, I was lain on a hard cast table and gentler still was the voice of my creator. He was saying to an old, rusted ticking clockwork about my creation. "So, Nova," He said, his face set to a proud expression."She has been made, cast in the most hottest magicians flame room and sharpened with the sharpest grinding stone. Finally cooled with the most clearest spring water, it is the most powerful weapon of this era." The clock, which I know now as Nova, shook. "I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad news, Flander, but the greatest weapon was only great for a few moments. Already, a copy has created, made from the same recipe as yours. Though it is different, yours is made from solid gold, their's a mixture of steel and gold." My master, Flander, did not take this well. "What?" He bellowed, air hot with the rage in his breath. "Who?!" He shot. Nova answered. "The shadows. A smith named Bard Night Mair has made a shield as well as a sword. The shield was destroyed, the sword still lives on.." He ended shortly and watched as Flander paced back and forth. I could see amusement in the clocks eyes. Flander finally, after five minutes, stopped and eyed me. He announced to the clockwork grimly. "Give me a sheath. Tomorrow, I want to have a chat with thats swords owner."

"But, first you should name her." Nova pointed out, eyes no longer amused. Flander thought for a moment, his eyes narrowing and changing green. His fiery red body flickered, then blazed a brilliant red with an idea. "Galaxia, I shall name her, for she is the jewel of this galaxy and many others," He paused, then continued on. "But, she is a sword and a precious one at that and will be taken care of. A night for you, Nova of Stars." Then he took me and stomped out.

Flander's room was a yellow one, a bright yellow. It wore a orange-red flooring and wallpaper, had no decorations and was plain. It was dark when we got in, a darkness that was comfortable. Flander put me in a black sheath, and laid me on a orange table. He dropped down onto a circle bed at the other side of the room. I just laid there, listening as Flander started to speak to himself. "That guy….copycat…..needs to be taught a lesson.." Suddenly, he fell back and started to snore. Just listening to him made me grow sleepy, tired…

x x x x

I awoke the next day to find myself at Flanders side, looking at strange people. Then, Flander took a sharp turn and headed straight toward an inn called 'The Grove Of Falgerth.' I guess this was the place the creator of the copy was suppose to be. A strong gust of alcohol hit me as we walked in, followed by bursts of vomit and stale doughnuts. Shadows like to drink. I thought.

A fat old innkeeper waddled up to us, his pudgy black eyes hidden by his greasy uncombed hair. "Would you be," He began in a loud voice, but turned into a mass of jelly when Master glared at him. He started again, his hands trembling. "Would you be," He squeaked. "here for Bard?"

Flander nodded and the innkeeper, with a shaky hand, gave him the spare key to Bards room."He never comes out of there," He informed us. "Shadow of the dark, for sure, that man." Flander nodded his thanks and made to go to the hotel part of this building when a voice pierced both of our thoughts. I'm not sure what Flander heard, but I heard a boys voice, loud and mischievous.

"You won't find me up there."

**So, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**YEAH! GOT PAST MY TYPING ISSUE!**

* * *

Chapter 2.

I turned in sheath and Flander turned in body. I scanned the room of who had talked, and saw a man in black, gesturing for us to come to him. He was at a rusted table, his ashen hands taking care not to drift into the light. Flanders light of flame flickered and he made his way to the back, past the anxious innkeeper and to the small nook in the back. A foul smell was in the air.

I still question the logic of how I am able to smell, for I was a blade, no nose unlike you people. It is a question that defies this metal. I mean, it now makes more sense because of...

I am getting ahead of myself.

Anyway, there was a putrid smell of vomit in the air, and with disgust I noticed the stains of brown and green on the floor. Flander didn't notice them, or care. He was locked onto Bard, a grim air among him. I was grateful when he spoke, even though it was chilling. "Wheres the sword?" He spat.

The stranger spoke, and it was a voice that has no description in mortals slang. It was haunting, like nails against a chalkboard that hasn't been used in years and was filthy. "At my belt, son of flame, or do you prefer Flander? I would, if I were you, but I'm not." He said in a dull tone, as if they were discussing what he liked to eat. Flander turned a menacing red. "Bring it out."

"Not until you do." The man smiled, and his orange sunglasses reflected the chaos behind them. Flander hissed. "Fine…."

As I recall, that was the first time I was teleported. Its a strange feeling, really. You go all hot, then the world turns black. It makes you feel squished. Which, of course, is not a pleasing feeling.

The bar was gone. In its place was a strange void, as though made to keep secrets. The ground was in patterns, black and white runes. The mysterious man was in front of us, holding the sword. I feel foolish admitting this, but I stared.

My copy was a mixed colour between gold and grey. Its grip was brown, a criss-cross string that covered its cork-like material. Its cross guard resembled wings, and a red diamond was inscribed on it, not unlike mine. Its blade was straight, yet it was grey and golden. No skewers lined the blade. As I stared, I noted Master held me high.

It felt like someone else then Bard was watching me, and I concluded that the other sword must be alive. At that, a chuckle ran through my head. Then the same voice that spoke before echoed through my head.

"Oh, so now you finally realize."

It stated, in an amused tone as if it knew more than I. "I've been waiting to meet you…."

Then, laughter.

I managed to pull myself together. "That makes you sound…."

"Like a stalker? Definetly." It laughed again, then grew serious. "So, whats your name?"

"Galaxia." I noted it seemed to shrink. "Crud. Another good name." It made an exasperated sigh. "Mines Skar'd. Sounds like scared." It then added, threatening. "Don't ever call me Scared Skar'd or I-"

A brutal yell interrupted our getting to know each other, and my Master charged toward Bard with me. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. A. FLAMEHEAD!" He yelled, then swung me down.

Skar'ds voice frantically went through my head. "Stop him. Shock him! Do something!" It yelled.

_I have electricity powers?_ I gave a slight shudder, and a violent shock went through me into Flander, who yelled and dropped me. Then, the after effects came, and he dropped beside me. I winced as his head hit the ground with a crack.

"Are you okay?" Skar'ds voice went through my head again. I winced once more. "Can you talk not so loud?"

"I'll take that as a yes." He, and I now knew it was a boy, snickered. Then his voice turned grim. "But, he's not fit to wield you anymore."

"What?!"

Skar'd gave a huge sigh. "Here comes the long rant. Ready?"

"..."

"When a sword is made, its spirit is created in a different place, right? This time though, you were born with your spirit, so you are more powerful, yada yada yada. That doesn't mean that other swords can't talk. They just are weaker." He took in air. "I was born with mine too, so yeah. blah blah blah. That means we are** more powerful than gods, and shadows.** When a minor god displeases you, your spirit de-attaches you from the god. Then you have to wait a LONG time till you find a new one. Usually ten thousand years. AND," He gave a large breath. "You can't die."

I was speechless again.

"...Cat got your tongue?"

I glared at him. "Nope. For I don't have one."

"...Crap…" Skar'd gave a laugh. "Also...you're not alone. Bards not my Master, so I'll help you learn your powers. Lesson One: Do not shock gods with Level 10 electricity."

I looked at Flander unconscious body. "Oops….Ummm...Can I stay with you guys? For a while."

Skar'ds voice contained a smirk when he shot back.

"Galaxia, you're always welcome with the ragged."

"Ahhhh….shut up, Scared Skar'd." I gave an invisible smirk as Skar'd mutter several curses.

"..."

* * *

**YAY! MY GUY CALLED SCARED SKAR'D!**

**Skar'd: Shut up.**

**Me: Nope. SCARED SKAR'D! SCARED SKAR'D! SCARED SKAR'D!**

**Skar'd:...**


End file.
